


世间情爱

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 小妈文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	世间情爱

01

杨九郎刚到张家的那天，日头高照。池子里养的荷花有的已经耷拉着脑袋了，不少的荷花池也只剩下了残荷，留着听雨倒是好的。张家的人说，是因为杨九郎进了家门来，所以才有了这些不好的征兆。

“正常家里，谁会养男人取乐。当家里的这几房太太是死了吗？”说这话的人是二房太太，平时家里有点什么事情，他都要来插上一脚评头论足。家里没有不讨厌她的。可她也算是服侍老爷多年的太太了，没人敢和他计较。

“这话说的不对了。女人玩来玩去，到底就是那么个意思，你们没看见那个杨九郎，长得白白净净的，真是好看。”三太太不咸不淡地开口。

“凭他再好看，能生出儿子不成？”二房太太听了就来气，把桌子拍得震天响，从前老爷就把戏子往家里带过，那个时候二太太也是这样的。她手腕上的镯子还有当年动气留下的裂痕，如今又新添一道。

张云雷一进屋来就听到二太太刺耳的声音，他撩着衣摆走进来，冷冷笑道：“二太太您仔细着，再动一回气，那镯子可就坏了。如今家里可不比从前，没处给你找这样好的镯子去。”

算起来张家只有张云雷一个儿子，大太太生完就去了，因此老爷格外疼着张云雷。在这家里，谁也不敢对张云雷有怨气可言。谁都知道这张家迟早都是张云雷的，旁人只能依附着张云雷过日子。

这几房太太也是如此，谁见了张云雷都要客客气气地待着。

“云雷，这次是你爹他胡闹。”二太太绞着帕子，气焰降了下来，“他把一个男人带回家，你说像话吗？”

三太太在一旁不敢讲话，只是看着张云雷的脸色，惨淡地笑着。

左右争的不过是老爷来与不来的问题。

02

张云雷见过杨九郎一回，不是在张家。

那时候他混蛋的要死，醉着酒不管不顾地就把杨九郎拉到自己怀里。手顺着衣裳摸到裤子里面，张云雷才反应过来在他怀里的人是个男的。

辣酒烧得张云雷头痛，他抬起头看着杨九郎蹙着的眉头，趁着酒劲直接把人拉到了屋子里。再后来屋子里吱呀的床板和杨九郎低声的呜咽占去了张云雷大半的记忆。

杨九郎那个时候抱着张云雷的身子，把张云雷扯下来的衣服拉上去：“下次我能不能够再见你了？”

“也许吧。”

张云雷留给了杨九郎一个吻，把舌头伸进去搅着杨九郎身子前倾，抬起手就要勾住张云雷的脖子。张云雷把那双盘上来的手拿下来，笑着擦了擦杨九郎湿润的嘴巴。

也许会见就是不会再见面。张云雷也没把这一回春梦放在心上，只是再见到杨九郎的时候，心里的那么点痒被勾了起来。

再见面，杨九郎竟然就成了老爷的新欢。张云雷看着自己的父亲进进出出杨九郎的屋子里，笑声和晃动的床板声和那一晚上张云雷对待杨九郎的没什么差别。张云雷甚至能够想象到，杨九郎额头沁出的汗和拂在耳边的，杨九郎的轻哼。

怎么就想到跟了自己的父亲。

张云雷在荷花池前看到赏荷的杨九郎勾了勾笑，走上前去直接拉住了杨九郎的手。许久未见杨九郎好像更瘦了些，把那本就好看的手指衬得更长了。

“别和我拉拉扯扯的，叫你父亲看见。”

杨九郎越是推搡张云雷就越想要杨九郎。他摸了一把杨九郎的胸，把他卡在栏杆前，挑起杨九郎的下巴，盯着他看。

“你是不是故意的？”

“故意什么？”杨九郎装作不懂地看着张云雷笑，“你父亲要看见了，会打你的。”

“今天晚上，我一个人。”

03

高高的月亮挂在空中，杨九郎知道张云雷会来。他早早地就躺在床上假装睡着。门口的动静让他在黑暗里勾起嘴角，不一会儿他就感觉到慢慢靠过来的张云雷。

杨九郎仰起头，迎着张云雷的吻，好看的颈子全都现在张云雷眼里。他不等张云雷摸上去，就主动分开了腿：“张云雷，你在干你父亲的人。”

“你放屁。”

哪里是他父亲的人，明明就是他先尝过了杨九郎的滋味，捧着杨九郎的脸，咬着杨九郎的唇。只不过是后来被自己的父亲捡了个漏，张云雷越想越生气，他扳过杨九郎的脸，手在下面作乱着搅动着杨九郎的腿根，找着洞钻进去。

“九郎，我父亲他老了。”

“嗯？”杨九郎被搅动得失了神，喘着气抓住张云雷的肩膀，含着张云雷的耳垂，“你说什么？”

“我说，你被他干，不如被我干。”张云雷把杨九郎的腿分开，让他缠紧自己的腰，挺了身就顶进去。杨九郎的哼声钻进他的耳朵里，让张云雷兴奋，“九郎，我听见我父亲每晚弄你，就会想到那天我喝醉酒，把你压在身下的时候你抱着我叫的情景。”

“九郎，你跟我。”

“你还说过，我们也许会再见。”杨九郎推开张云雷靠过来的身子，扭过头去不让他亲，却自己把吻落在肩膀上，“我要是不进张家来，你是不是永远都想不到我？”

“那我就去找你。”张云雷笑着去捕捉杨九郎的唇，“你身子软，干了会上瘾。九郎，是我先干你的。”

“那我也不跟你。”杨九郎噘着嘴，“你家里人不好，那几房太太，都说我的不是。”

“你跟了我就没有这种事情，我保管他们以后都不敢说你。”张云雷咬住杨九郎的唇，把他的呜咽全都吞进肚子里，和他十指紧扣着。

和醉酒的那天一点都不一样，杨九郎看着睡在身边的张云雷，笑着翻身坐在张云雷的身上晃着他的身子。

“张云雷，你喜不喜欢我？”

“嗯，喜欢你。”

04

难得下了一次大雨。守夜的小丫鬟坐在前头小声地抱怨雨水的清冷。杨九郎推开那道窗户，还没转过身就感觉到了张云雷的拥抱。

“怎么了？”杨九郎笑着抵了抵张云雷的胸口，转过身让张云雷把他推到桌子上坐着。他习惯地张开腿，勾着张云雷的腿。

“那池子里的荷花，早就开败了。以前我想着，败了就败了吧，可是我瞧着你喜欢，不然过几天让人换新的来。”

“不要，就是要这样的才好。”杨九郎浅浅地笑着，“听雨声是最好，就是要这些残荷。一点一滴的，像是打在我心上一样。”

张云雷又想起杨九郎进张家来的时候，那几房太太的碎碎叨叨去。他不喜欢别人在背后说杨九郎的坏话，总觉得心里不舒服。杨九郎看着张云雷皱着眉头的样子，笑着问他是不是有话要说。

“我父亲要回来了。”

听闻这个消息的杨九郎顿了顿，只是淡淡地应着：“回来，就回来吧。”

“你喜欢我父亲？”张云雷听着杨九郎的话有些生气，故意咬痛着杨九郎的嘴唇，“你对我父亲上心了？”

“你那么紧张干什么。”杨九郎拍着张云雷的脸，搂着他的脖子送去一个吻，“我爱你。”

雨天的欢爱多少都带着刺激和热烈。冰凉的雨水钻进人的脚心，把身子都弄凉，再由一场情爱把身子都变得滚烫起来。张云雷握着杨九郎的手亲着，问他为什么要答应进到张家来。

“为了遇见你。”杨九郎的回答总能够戳到张云雷的心尖上去。

张云雷有着自己失控的理由，他把杨九郎重新搂在怀里，看着他：“那你就是在勾引我。”

“对，我是。那一晚你醉酒，凭什么干了我就走，我要你张云雷记得我，爱上我。”

所以就这么进了张家。老爷是什么样子的什么时候回来和杨九郎并没有半点关系，杨九郎进张家，从来都是为了张云雷。

05

张老爷回府的时候，二太太摆了一桌饭菜，说是要为老爷接风洗尘。为了表现自己的大度，二太太特意也请了杨九郎来上桌。张老爷很是满意，瞧着二太太手上戴的玉镯子，忽然想到从前的事情来。

“这镯子是你的嫁妆，你宝贝着它极少戴的。今天怎么不戴之前那个常戴的镯子了？”

“还不是想着老爷你快点回来。睹物思人也好打发日子。”二太太笑着贴着老爷，身上的香味全都飘到张老爷的鼻子里去，“老爷，你这回去了好久啊。”

张云雷夹着菜，眯着眼睛看着二太太，这么多年来她已经看够了二太太的嘴脸。之前的那个镯子或许是被她生气拍得彻底坏掉了，又或者是故意要勾起老爷的旧情。

三太太眼看着这一切，在一旁也只是敢怒不敢言，对着自己面前的那盘菜撒气。

经年累月的情爱早就失去了真心，剩下的只有耍着心眼的把戏。张老爷握住了三太太的手以作安抚，贴在二太太的耳边笑着说今晚去他那里。

“九郎啊，本来应该去你那里的。”

“我没关系啊。”杨九郎体贴着笑道，“二太太也好久没见老爷您了，日子还长着呢，不在这一时。”

杨九郎说完就托着腮看向张云雷，眼神也没有躲。张老爷沉浸在往事中当然不能够察觉，美好的感情总是在刚开始盖头被挑下来的那一刻才最浓烈。

张云雷好像又听到那个毒日头下二太太的吵闹，三太太的哀怨，连同着庭院池子里败了的荷花，许多年就这么过来了，也就是这样过来的。女人等着自己的着男人回来，有时候一等就是一辈子。

这样的日子好没意思。张云雷把菜夹进自己的碗里就感觉到有人在蹭他的腿，他抬起头，看到杨九郎勾着笑在看着他。

像是让张云雷今晚过去找他。

Fin


End file.
